Naruhina one shot
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: As you can tell from the very creative title, its a Naruhina one shot. I miss them before they were married and thought I should write one. "Naruto for his part felt an odd sense of happiness and sadness at the same time. Happy because he finally got to see Hinata after the longest time he had spent without seeing her. Sad because he couldn't touch her the way he wanted to"


Disclaimer: Characters not mine, idea is mine.

A/N: This I wrote to get rid of my writer's block so its not that great, but I had it in my computer for like a month and I decided to post it. Its not even edited you guys. Anyway, enjoy I guess.

Naruto sat in Ichiraku's with a bowl of ramen in front of him and his girlfriend beside him. So really there was no reason as to why he should feel any kind of anxiety in that very moment. Yet, here he was, with his ramen untouched and feeling the afore mentioned anxiety.

He wasn't a fan of the way Hinata had just randomly thought of spending the day with him. Of course he loved to spend as much time as possible with her. But he wasn't a too thrilled about her asking him to cancel all his plans today in order to do so.

He has known Hinata a long time and has been her boyfriend for six months. Those six months were long enough for him to learn that everything he had previously known about her is true. She is really kind, and honest, so hard working she made him look like a lazy ass and most of all, she would turn her life upside down in order to not get in anyone's way. So her asking him to cancel all his plans for the day, which included a training session with Rock Lee, a meeting with the Hokage about a mission he was supposed to go on in 2 days and a lunch with Sakura-chan, to hang out with her was something she has never done before and something he didn't expect from her.

Other than that, she was acting oddly today as well. She was weirdly quiet today even though she said she wanted to hang out with him all day. Not only that, she would stare at one place for a long time and suddenly put on a smile on her face and start talking. But he wasn't sure what she said exactly because he was too busy staring at her too wide eyes and too fake smile.

The whole day had been one weird date and he felt like he was somehow cheating on Hinata because she was so unlike herself. So he walked around with his head in the clouds thinking about what was going on, unable to ask her because he knew better than anyone she would lie to him just to have him not worry about her. As mentioned earlier, she would turn her world upside down than get in someone's way, even if it was Naruto and he has told her over and over again to bother him no matter what.

Despite all this, he was still knocked off his feet with shock as he listened to her talk, near the turn to her house. He can feel the loud beat of his heart ramming against his rib cage, he can feel the sweat in his palms, yet also feel the goose-bumps forming in the back of his neck and his whole body felt numb, paralyzed as he watched the unshed tears in her eyes.

Naruto wasn't even sure how long he stood there, near her house even after she had left or how he was able to make his way to his apartment. But somehow, he ended up on his bed, his clothes still on him and his mind trying to piece together what the hell had just happened.

"I think we should spend some time away from each other Naruto-kun" her quiet words played over and over in his mind. What does that even mean? Why would she think that? He was too confused to think about anything else and spent the night thinking about her odd behavior and what could have possibly led her to make this decision.

He had thought they were happy. In fact, he had never felt as happy as the last six months when he has had her. For the past six months he has had someone to come home to, she would cook for him on the days that he was coming back from a mission and wait for him to come home if its not too late. He loved that. The first time she had done that, he had cried himself to sleep because he was so happy. She had felt like his family and never having had anyone to welcome him home before, he loved having her say "Welcome home" to him.

But now she wants to spend time apart…Naruto felt his chest constrict in pain, as if it was shrinking in on itself. He clutched at his chest and balled himself to a heap on his bed as silent tears cascaded down his face.

As night became morning and he heard the birds chirp outside his window, he wanted to curl back on his bed and never get up. He put his pillow over his ears but that didn't seem to help with the man on the other side of his door knocking persistently. He knew exactly who it was too depending on how early it was.

"Go away Lee. I don't feel like training today" he wanted to yell it out so that Rock Lee can actually hear, but it came so resigned and pathetic that the knocking stopped suddenly.

"Naruto-san, are you alright? I cannot hear the usual bright youthfulness of your voice?" Rock Lee said and Naruto sighed getting up from his bed and opening the door for Rock Lee to come in. Naruto went back to his bed as Lee closed the door behind him looking at his usually energetic friend. Naruto was actually one of the only people who could keep up with his training, so it was strange to see that active person balled up in bed with that look of resignation on his face. So much so that it took Rock Lee a moment to think of something to say.

"Naruto-san…is something the matter?" he attempted worriedly.

"Nothing Lee. Just don't feel too up to it today." Naruto said, his voice still void of emotion. May be he wasn't the best person to deal with him if Naruto felt under the weather. Sakura-san would be a better choice.

"Do you want me to call Sakura-san?" Lee attempted again to coax something out of Naruto.

"No no… Its fine Lee. But I can't train today. I'll see you later." Naruto said unconvincingly. Without knowing what else to do, Rock Lee left Naruto's apartment under the impression that a nap will do him good.

Rock Lee didn't share his odd encounter with Naruto with anyone else and Naruto went on his mission as if nothing was wrong the next day. Three days later he returned from his mission and went back to bed soon after foregoing his tradition of ramen at the end of a successful mission.

Sakura started to worry when she didn't see Naruto for over a week and especially after he hadn't rescheduled lunch with her. Naruto never missed out on food, especially if it was her turn to pay. When she went to his apartment and he let her in, she knew something was wrong by his attitude. His eyes were red and puffy and there were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. She looked around the apartment for any kind of sign as to what could be making her usually bright and sunny friend into this pit of despair.

When he didn't even look at her, she put her hands on her hips and waited for him to give her his full attention. He must've felt uncomfortable because he turned around seeing her resting beside his bed with her weight on her left leg, a sure sign that she was annoyed. Knowing Sakura-chan like the back of his hand, he sat down on his bed looking at her. Her raised eyebrow was his sign to start talking.

"Hinata broke up with me" after spending a week trying to figure out what had happened between them for Hinata to leave him like this, he came up blank each time. He figured Sakura would know, she seemed to know a lot about relationships for someone who was single.

"What?" Sakura's confusion was evident in her quiet question. If it had been anything else, she would have screamed at him already because its usually his fault.

"She said we should spend some time apart from each other. That we should see if it makes any difference."

"Any difference to what?" Sakura asked sitting down on his bed as perplexed as Naruto at the turn of events.

"I don't know. But it feels like I am dying and I keep waiting for it to end but it doesn't" the desperation in his voice made Sakura look up at him in worry. She had never heard Naruto say something like that. It was Naruto, he was the master of never giving up, but here he was giving up on the best thing that has ever happened to him. Her heart constricted at the thought that Naruto was again loosing everything that mattered to him and she reached out and held his hand as his eyes filled with tears.

When Sakura finally managed to get Naruto out of his apartment, it was another week later and he had refused all his missions and spent his days in bed eating cup ramen when he couldn't stand his hunger anymore.

Lunch at Ichiraku's felt like the best thing because at this point this was the only thing that could cheer Naruto up. Sakura had attempted a conversation with Hinata as well, but it had gone worse than her conversation with Naruto because the girl refused to say anything regarding the break up. But Sakura would bet her life that this was not something she wanted to do, which was confusing to no end. So her best option, get the two of them to talk things over.

She had asked Kiba and Shino to bring Hinata to Ichiraku's for lunch and they had agreed because they too had noticed that Hinata didn't seem to be herself recently. They were already there when she entered with Naruto and the tension was palpable as the two of them joined the team for lunch. No body spoke because everyone was waiting for either Naruto or Hinata to start the conversation. Even Sakura was at a loss as to where to begin. She glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye to gauge out his reaction, but upon seeing his expressionless face, she wanted to slap some sense into him.

Naruto for his part felt an odd sense of happiness and sadness at the same time. Happy because he finally got to see Hinata after the longest time he had spent without seeing her. Sad because he couldn't touch her the way he wanted to like he had done in the past.

His internal struggle of wanting to grab her and shake her out of this ridiculous notion and wanting to kiss her like it was the end of the world was stopped by the sudden appearance of a kunoichi about their age beside him. She wasn't wearing a leaf headband, but a rain headband and he had seen her often with some of the girls that call themselves the Naruto Uzumaki fan club.

"Uzumaki-kun" she called and he was surprised enough to turn his head towards her which just happened to be his left side, which is the side Hinata happened to be sitting on. He had forcibly prevented himself from turning her way because he was sure he wouldn't be able to look away if he had looked at her silky hair and pink lips. But he was allowed a small moment of pleasure as she attempted to look at the new female voice from the corner of lavender eyes. He allowed himself a small satisfactory smile before giving his full attention to girl standing behind him.

However, he didn't miss the small flinch Hinata emitted as she down cast her eyes fast. He tried not to look too disappointed and plastered on his small smile for his guest.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked in as cheerful a voice as he could muster.

"Oh…I was just hoping you could accept this Uzumaki-kun. I don't want an answer right away. But…I hope you think about it." she stuttered with a blush adorning her pale cheeks, handing Naruto an envelope. He blinked in surprise and looked at the auburn head of the girl's bent head. He scratched the back on his head in embarrassment and took the letter into his hand. She looked up at him as he took the letter with a wide smile on her lips and Naruto smiled in spite of himself even as his heart hurt at the idea that he was now single.

The girl ran off as soon as he took the letter and he turned back to his companions who seem to be either glaring or looking completely shocked. Kiba couldn't believe that Naruto was getting confession letters even with a girlfriend and he still had to go about it the old fashioned way. Sakura on the other hand was flabbergasted at her audacity of this girl to hand Naruto a love confession when Hinata was sitting right there. Sure they weren't really together but no one really knew that and anyway, they were meant to be together Sakura would make sure of it.

Naruto shrugged and went back to his meal but he chanced a glance at Hinata from the corner of his blue eyes and frowned at her obvious lack of a reaction. Seconds later he was aware of Hinata digging through her purse for what he assumed was the money to pay for the ramen. However, she seems to be having difficulty in getting the right change for some reason.

"I got it" he murmured keeping his eyes on his ramen bowl and Hinata stilled beside him, he assumed the memory washing over her just as it was him.

" _Naruto-kun, it isn't fair if you pay every time." Hinata complained with a slight frown on her pretty face as the two walked out of the restaurant they had just had lunch at._

" _I am your boyfriend, of course I want to pay." Naruto said with a bright grin, taking her small hand in his and intertwining their fingers together._

" _But I want to treat Naruto-kun to a meal too."_

" _You cook for me all the time…I just can't cook so I get to pay for all the meals we have outside." Naruto was adamant about it because really he ate a lot more than other people, especially ramen, and he can't have Hinata pay for all that food._

" _How about if we pay every other meal then? You pay once and I pay the next time?" she suggested hopefully. Naruto was about to protest but she tugged on his hand, stopping the two of them from continuing. "Please Naruto-kun? I don't want to be a burden…and besides it would really make me happy." She finished, her lavender eyes impossibly big and pleading and Naruto was helpless to do anything but agree._

"Its my turn anyway." Naruto finished, still not looking at her, but apparently that was exactly the thing she needed to hear for her to put in any amount of money on the table and run outside, leaving the fragrance of her vanilla shampoo behind her. Naruto felt more rejected than he had felt on the night she had broken up with him and he put his chopsticks down on the table and sighed.

"What was that about?" Kiba questioned looking at Naruto.

"Its nothing dog breath." Naruto's instant rebuttal came and he stood up from his seat.

"what did you say moron?" Kiba said, riling up and squeezing his chopsticks wit his hands. But Naruto apparently wasn't in the mood and put some bills on the table and left the restaurant without so much as a glance back. Sakura signed realizing this might be a bigger problem than she initially thought.

Naruto aimlessly walked around the village for god knows how long before he walked towards the Hyuga compound, hands in his pocket toying with the letter still nestled in there in the envelop. He stopped under the cherry blossom tree, leaning his back against it resting one foot on the bark.

Naruto was really a little surprised at himself. He had lasted more than sixteen years without Hinata, he had lasted more than twelve years without actually having anyone to call his own, yet here he was only six months into knowing her and he couldn't bear to loose her. He can't even function knowing she has left him. It was like he was drowning and no matter how much he swims; he can't seem to reach the surface. It was hard to breath and he wanted to take a deep breath but can't because he felt like he would crumble with the effort.

If he could fight his way to her, that would have been better because he knows how to fix that, he knows how to do that, but how is he supposed to do this? Is this heartbreak? Because he didn't like it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the image of said thoughts walking towards him, her blue hair not agreeing with the sudden wind of dusk. She was deep in thought because she didn't even see him as she walked passed him. His gut wrenched with desire and greed, wanting to grab her and shake her into explaining things to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his body, feel all the curves and crevices that he missed so goddamn much. Instead, he swallowed the lump in his throat and called out her name. She stopped on her tracks and slowly turned to look at him, now standing erect under the tree.

"Naruto-kun?" she timidly asked and he forced himself to move closer to her, his hands still in his pockets. He was happy to note the slight shade of familiar pink appear on her cheeks and he inwardly congratulated himself on still having that effect on her before stopping a couple of feet away from her.

"You have to give me a reason…any reason" he pleaded, his golden brows knitting together. He watched as she took a deep breath, as if she was trying to ground herself, her eyes closed. Naruto almost stepped back from her as she opened her eyes and he saw the resolve in her lavender orbs.

"I just want to be sure, and I want you to be sure Naruto-kun. I don't want you to have any regrets down the line." She finished and he tightened his hand around the letter in his pocket, pulling it out and reaching it out to her.

"What do you want me to do about this?" he asked in resignation eyes burning with an anger he didn't have the strength to act on. "Do I not have a girlfriend anymore?" he can see it, he can see that she is hurting too, so why is she doing this? she took her bottom lip between her teeth and he watched her lips as she bit into it hard.

"I don't know" she whispered before turning away from him and walking away towards her home.

Naruto grind his teeth together, tightening his jaw as he began to feel his anger increasing. His could feel his blood boiling in his veins and he wanted to hit something. Why is she doing this? what did I do to her for her to do this to me?

He ran at full speed towards the training grounds and he had already activated a rasengnan and was running towards an unsuspecting tree. His hand went through the tree and he quickly jumped back as the tree broke in half and fell to the ground. He breathed heavily watching the tree fall and took a deep breath as he felt himself calming down. He didn't feel like going home, it just reminded him of how lonely he was, so he sat down under another tree and leaned his head back on the trunk with his cerulean eyes closed. His head filled with images of Hinata and the time they spent together, he tsked and got up from under the tree and decided on some ramen, it was almost time for dinner anyway.

With his hands in is pocket, he neared ichiraku's but stopped on his tracks as her heard

Hinata's name said by an unfamiliar voice.

"I can't believe you already confessed. They only broke up like a week ago. How did you get Hinata Hyuga to back off anyway?" Naruto frowned at the question.

"Of course I did. I wasn't waiting for someone else to take the chance I worked so hard to create" this voice sounded smug and proud but he couldn't help but think he has heard it somewhere before. "I didn't do much. I just made her aware that she was tying down Uzumaki-kun and that she should back off a little." Naruto's frown turned to fury as he heard the girl brag and he knew exactly where he had heard this voice too. "She was totally taking advantage of his kindness by forcing herself in him, it was sickening."

Naruto didn't waste anymore time as he lifted the low hanging curtain of the restaurant and walked inside. He was noticed by the first girl as she was facing her friend but her friend was looking at her food. He stood behind the girl who had given him a letter earlier in the day as her friend tapped her on the shoulder. From the wideness of he brown eyes, Naruto knew his anger was evident, his previously blue eyes now red and his light whiskers darker than before.

Her friend's incessant tapping made her look side ways at her before turning her gaze to where she was looking, directly at Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki-kun?" she asked meekly, her eyes wide with fear, never having seen her precious Uzumaki-kun in this manner.

"What did you tell Hinata?" he growled even though he was aware of everyone in the restaurant was now staring at him, including Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan. Not receiving an answer from the terrified girl, he moved closer to her. "what did you tell Hinata to break-up with me?" he asked again, if possible more menacingly.

"I…I didn't…" she started.

"She is the best person to ever walk the face of the planet and if you think you can even come close to being half the person she is, then this has only taken you further away from that." His voice was low and angry as he relayed this, but his anger soon dissipated in the face of the teary eyed girl in front of him. He straightened up and took a deep breath. "You may not understand it, but I love Hinata…more than life itself and nothing has made me more aware of it than the past two weeks that I spent without her." he took the letter out of his pocket and put it down on the table beside her. "here's your confession back…even if I wasn't with Hinata, there's no way I could ever be with someone like you who would destroy the happiness of other people in order to make themselves happy." He said before leaving the restaurant with a new resolve to find Hinata.

But halfway to the Hyuga compound, he stopped himself. What if she wanted to make sure? What if she wants this time to make sure she wouldn't have any regrets? He thought as he turned back to return home. He would give her tonight…he wouldn't be able to get into the compound at this time anyway. So Naruto reluctantly went back to his apartment.

He didn't get much sleep that night either thinking about Hinata. He had thought that she had gotten over her insecurities since they started dating, and he supposed it was partly his fault as well. He should've seen it, he knows Hinata isn't the type of person to put her worries in someone else, yet he had still missed that she was going through something. When the bright rays of the morning sun light came in through the window of his room, Naruto jumped off the bed and showered before leaving his home to meet Hinata as soon as possible.

He waited for her on the path to the training grounds, his food tapping the ground beneath him anxiously. Seeing her hair flowing in the wind, he straightened up and this time Hinata did see him and stopped her trek and Naruto saw in her eyes the moment she decided to run. But he was too fast and he used his speed to block her path, standing in front of her seconds later. She closed her eyes with a tired sigh and when she opened them she looked defeated. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy and he immediately knew she had also gotten zero sleep last night.

"Lets just talk Hinata. Come on, we can do that can't we?" he asked, his brows lifting up in question, a small smile on his lips, reminding Hinata of the old Naruto, before she broke his heart. She missed him so much, so much that her heart beat fast in her chest at the prospect of being near him again. Her silence was taken as an affirmative by Naruto and he took her by the wrist and pulled her along with him and she let him.

She didn't know where he was taking her, but she followed him, the place where he was holding her hand feeling so hot it was almost burning. She wasn't even looking where she was going, she just stared at the back of his blond head wondering what he done about the letter he had received yesterday. When he stopped, she quickly averted her eyes as he rummaged in his pocket for something. They had ended up at his house and Hinata wondered how she had climbed stairs without even being aware of it. Naruto opened the door and grabbed Hinata's hand again, pulling her inside and closing the door behind him. He let go of her hand as he took off her shoes and entered his home, leaving Hinata at the door, unsure what to do next.

This wasn't enough time for him to make a decision about her. She had missed him like crazy and everyday was spent thinking about the day when she would be able to be with him again. But that was selfish…she knew that now. They just needed some time apart to see whether or not they still missed each other. 'But this…' she trailed off as she took off her own sandals and entered the apartment.

She had been in his house hundreds of time, yet she felt awkward, standing in the middle of it as Naruto came out of his room and towards her, standing in front of her so tall and handsome she started to blush.

"I know why broke it off." He started and she stared at him both relieved and surprised. "You should've just told me about her Hinata" he said and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Would you ever have admitted that to me?" she asked with her head still bowed down.

"No." he said decisively. "But only because I don't feel that way."

She started, turning around, "You don't…" but she was cut off as he slammed his hand against the wall beside her. she jumped in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes I do." He stared down at her as she stared up. "I don't know if you ever had doubts about out relationship…but I never did. And I never will. I love you, so much that that I spend the last two weeks wondering what I would do if you never came back to me. don't listen to anyone else, listen to me, listen to what I am saying because it's the truth. Hinata, don't do this to me…don't leave me because of something someone else stupidly said. Leave me because you don't love me anymore…leave me because you don't want me anymore…leave me because of something stupid I did, but don't leave me because someone else said I didn't love you because that's not true. That's never going to be true." He finished as he put his other hand on the other side of Hinata, blocking her in.

Hinata had tears ready to fall down her lavender eyes before resolve took over.

"I never thought you would ever love me. I was always so sure that when you finally ended up with someone, it wouldn't be me. because it was so unlikely that my feelings would ever reach you. I am shy…I am quiet and I was always so far behind you I only saw the orange brightness." The tears were now falling down her cheeks, staring at his despite it. "But now you are here, in front of me and I can touch you and I can kiss you and it all seems unreal. Like I should be scared…like I will wake up and none of it would be real. And when she was talking to me, I knew why it had felt like that. Because I was selfish. I finally had one thing go right in my life and I was selfish with it. constantly confessing my feelings to you, constantly wanting to be with you. I didn't stop to ask whether you were happy…whether I could make you happy for the rest of your life." by the time she finished she had put her hands on his chest, her cheeks stained with tear tracks.

Naruto's immediate reaction as she finished was to pull her flush against him, pushing her head into his chest as sobs overtook her.

"I liked it…you being selfish, always telling me that you love me, the village pariah, always making me your number one even though you have so many things to do. It made me feel smug, like no one will ever replace me in your heart. I was always so happy with you Hinata. I am happy right now just being able to be near you after all this time." He cupped her cheeks with his hands, making her face him. "Will you believe me if I tell you I really really love you?" she hesitantly nodded her head after staring at him for a while. "Good" he said with her bright smile before squeezing his arms righter around her.

"Naruto kun…I really really love you too." She timidly said making Naruto smile.

"I knew it." He said smugly making Hinata giggle into his jacket. Short while after, Hinata removed herself from his embrace, wiping her tears with her sleeve. With a smile in his direction, she took two steps away from him before he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall behind her, surprise evident on her wide eyes. "Not so fast" He said before pushing his lips against her lips quenching a deep craving he had had for the past two weeks.

A/N: I'll see if I can write something better in the future.


End file.
